Library Services is a source, and provider, of both scientific and primatological information for ORPRC personnel, Region 6 libraries, Washington County libraries, and the public. We provide interlibrary loan service and computer based literature searching such as Medline, SDI, PriMed database, Reference Update, InterNet, OCLC, OPAC, Dialog and others. We also do extensive manual searching. We maintain the library collection of books and journals (including a collection of rare primatological works), catalog new additions, do bindery preparation and maintain a computerized circulation file. We take an active part in the annual updating of the Region 6 Union List of Serials. We also provide a service where missing journals can be replaced and duplicate journals can be provided to a source elsewhere. All library statistics and copyright compliance records are now stored and maintained in computer files. ORPRC publications are recorded and stored within the library. We continue to update and increase our primate/biomedical (PriMed) database with nearly 10,000 additions yearly. Disks with newly entered citations are routed weekly to interested scientists.